1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid handling apparatus and a fluid handling unit for use therein. More specifically, the invention relates to a fluid handling apparatus capable of being used as a sample analyzing apparatus for analyzing samples, such as biosubstances representative of functional substances, and a fluid handling unit for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventional methods for specifically detecting biosubstances, such as proteins, there are known various methods for causing an antigen-antibody reaction using an antibody to a specific biosubstance, to carry out the visual recognition or spectroscopic measurement of a reactant thus obtained, to detect the biosubstance.
As methods for quantifying a reactant obtained by an antigen-antibody reaction of a biosubstance, such as a protein, there are widely adopted some methods, such as ELISA (Enzyme-Linked ImmunoSorbent Assay). In these methods, there is used a sample analyzing apparatus called a microplate wherein a large number of fine recessed portions generally called microwells (which will be hereinafter referred to as “wells”) are arrayed. The wall surfaces of the wells are coated with an antibody to a specific biosubstance, which is a target substance, as a capturing (or catching) material, to capture (or catch) the target substance by the capturing material to detect the target substance by measuring a reactant, which is obtained by an antigen-antibody reaction between the target substance and the antibody, by fluorescence, luminous reagents or the like.
In a typical method using a microplate, such as ELISA, a well is filled with a liquid, such as a specimen containing a target substance or an antibody reagent, as a reaction solution to cause a reaction. This reaction does not occur until the components in the liquid filled in the well are moved by molecular diffusion to reach the bottom and inner walls of the well. For that reason, if a microplate is allowed to stand, a theoretical reaction time depends on the diffusion time of the components in the liquid filled in the well. Since the molecules in the liquid move while colliding with the surrounding molecules, the speed of diffusion is very slow. If the target substance is a protein having a molecular weight of about 70,000, the speed of diffusion is about 0.5 to 1×10−6 cm2/sec in a dilute aqueous solution (room temperature). Therefore, in the liquid filled in the well, the target substance located apart from the bottom and inner walls of the well is hardly allowed to react in a practical measuring time. In addition, since it is effective to cause the bottom and wall surfaces in the well serving as a reacting portion to uniformly contact the reaction solution in order to improve the efficiency of reaction in a microplate, it is required to use a larger quantity of liquid than the quantity of liquid required for the reaction.
Thus, in the conventional method using the microplate, such as ELISA, the antigen-antibody reaction proceeds only on the wall surface of the well coated with the capturing antibody. Therefore, the liquid must be allowed to stand until the reaction occurs after the target substance, antibody and substrate contained in the liquid fed into the well are suspended, circulated and sink to reach the wall surface of the well, so that there is a problem in that the efficiency of reaction is bad. In addition, in a microplate which is subdivided into a large number of wells, the quantity of liquid fed into each of the wells is limited, so that there is a problem in that the sensitivity of measurement is deteriorated.
In order to improve the sensitivity of measurement and shorten the measuring time in ELISA or the like, there is proposed a microplate capable of increasing the surface area of a reaction surface (capturing surface) to enhance the sensitivity of measurement by forming fine irregularities on the bottom face of each of wells serving as the reaction surface (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-159673). There is also proposed a microchip capable of increasing the surface area of a reaction surface to enhance the efficiency of reaction in a fine space by arranging a fine solid particle (bead) as a reaction solid phase in a microchannel of the microchip (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-4628). Moreover, there is proposed a microplate capable of increasing the surface area of a reaction surface and saving the quantity of samples by forming a small-diameter recessed portion in the central portion of the bottom of each of wells. (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-101302).
However, in the microplate proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-159673, there is a problem in that it is not possible to improve the efficiency of reaction although it is possible to improve the sensitivity of measurement. In addition, the microchip proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-4628 is not suitable for the measurement of a large number of specimens although it is possible to improve the efficiency of reaction, since it is a microchip having a microchannel structure, not a microplate typically used in ELISA or the like. Moreover, in the microplate proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-101302, it is not possible to sufficiently improve the efficiency of reaction and the sensitivity of measurement, although it is possible to increase the surface area of the reaction surface to some extent to improve the efficiency of reaction and the sensitivity of measurement.